


Just Polaroids

by thejillyfish



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Pictures, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejillyfish/pseuds/thejillyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya wants to take plenty of pictures of Shizuo on his birthday, but it's the pictures Izaya took of himself that really give Shizuo a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> The things I write for Shizuo on his birthday I'm smh, I'd do anything for this man. 
> 
> This is the NSFW continuation of the third part of my Happy Birthday Shizuo!! fic, [read here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3246272). The other two parts were so cute and innocent, I wanted to keep the smut separate... lol... Shizuo would prefer it this way |:

_Click-CHHH!_

Shizuo awoke to a weight on his stomach and a flash behind his eyelids. Grunting at the sudden disturbance, he opened one eye to the blurry image of his boyfriend sitting on top of him, rapidly waving something between his fingers.

“Can’t wait to see how that one turns out,” said Izaya with too much pep than the morning should allow a person.

Stretching from his toes to his fingertips reached over his head, Shizuo rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. “What time is it...?” he asked groggily.

“Late enough,” was all Izaya said before planting a quick peck on the corner of Shizuo’s mouth. With that, he hastily climbed off Shizuo - not without accidentally kneeing Shizuo in the ribs - and scurried to the kitchen. His wool socks slid silently against the floor, and Shizuo heard him making noise in the kitchen.

Groaning with another lazy stretch, Shizuo rubbed his belly languidly as his looked over at the clock. **10:34am**. Shizuo supposed ‘late enough’ was the only way to describe that time of morning. He probably could have kept sleeping until the afternoon, exhausted by the rather intense and… _recreational_ birthday present that Izaya had initiated at exactly midnight last night, the first moments of January 28th.

There was the trace of a sweet aroma in the air. _Cake? No. Pancakes with chocolate chips?_ With a reluctant sigh, Shizuo crawled out from the beneath the blankets, swinging his legs around the edge of the bed. His feet found and slipped into his slippers with rehearsed ease. Shuffling through the hallway, his jaw was wide open and one hand was trailing a line from the thin hair over his sweatpants to the middle of his abdomen while the other hand was rubbing the back of his neck. When Shizuo rounded the corner to the kitchen like this, he was greeted with another harsh flash.

_Click-CHHH!_

He winced. “Why.”

After shaking the new picture thoroughly, Izaya stuck a magnet over it on the fridge. The one he took of Shizuo sleeping was already up there, fully developed. “We need to document Shizu-chan’s special day. That’s what people do.”

“People use digital cameras,” Shizuo said, “because it is 2015.” He wandered over to the stove. There were indeed chocolate chip pancakes sitting there waiting for him.

Without a care for decency, he simply picked up the nearest pair of chopsticks and began eating them out of the pan, which picked up from its handle so he could turn and face Izaya.

“Why a polaroid? It isn’t 1989, you know.”

“They’re so easy, though.” Izaya shook the latest print quickly before magneting it besides the others on the refrigerator. “You don’t have to overpay a film developer, or upload to the computer are anything. It’s just point and…”

Without warning, he reached for the hem of Shizuo’s sweatpants, pulled them forward, aimed the camera downwards, and -

_Click-CHHH!_

“Oi!” Shizuo hopped away. “You’re not putting that up with the others!”

“Oh yes I am.”

“If anyone comes over, we’re taking it down!”

“No way. If somebody comes over, it can be the only one we leave up there.”

Sighing, Shizuo observed the three photos of him already on their refrigerator. One of his sleeping face, one of his yawning face and happy trail, and one of his morning wood. Poor Celty, if she showed up for a “surprise” birthday visit, which she often did, she would be mentally scarred.

“Isn’t the film for those cameras super expensive or somethin’?” Shizuo asked, stuffing his mouth with more pancake.

“Not too bad,” said Izaya. He sat at the table, tinkering with the antique camera and sipping from a mug of black coffee. “I already went through an entire roll while you were still asleep.”

Shizuo rose an eyebrow. “For what?”

With an impish glint in his eyes, Izaya leered at Shizuo from over his coffee mug. He wordlessly nodded behind Shizuo, who turned to see a small gift bag he hadn’t noticed before.

Curiously, Shizuo sauntered over to its place on the counter and peeked inside. There was a store bought card but also a stack of polaroids. Ignoring the card, Shizuo pried the stack from the superfluous tissue paper that plagued the bag. They were all of Izaya…

They were all of Izaya… with less clothes on than he had shame, honestly.

Well, Shizuo could confidently say they were better than any porn magazine he’d ever picked up.

All the blood in Shizuo’s body had congregated from the neck up, and he felt like steam was coming out of his ears. His brain had been reduced to nothing but a worthless pit of lava. After staring at a few in particular for a prolonged amount of time, he stacked them back together, replaced them in the bag, and bent over the counter with his hands gripping the edges with an alarming amount of desperation.

“I wonder what kind of cake Celty will try and bake you this year…” Izaya wondered aloud casually. Perhaps he didn’t realize the severity of the situation.

Replacing the pan on the stove, Shizuo briskly walked over to Izaya and forcefully pulled out his chair from the table.

“Whoa!” Izaya nearly spilt the coffee, “Watch what you’re - !!” He had just enough time to put down the mug and grab his camera before Shizuo flung him over his shoulder and marched directly into the bedroom.

“Did you even read the card?” Izaya snapped against Shizuo’s back, “Why do people even bother!”

At the foot of their bed, Shizuo dropped Izaya onto his back.

“Oof!” He bounced against the mattress, blankets flailing beneath them.

Unfortunately, Izaya barely had any time to compose himself before Shizuo’s lips were upon his, hungry and impatient. Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s hips, pinning him against the mattress. Izaya wound his own hands into Shizuo’s unruly, uncombed blond locks and deepened the kiss. The camera must have been discarded… somewhere. Shizuo didn’t really care. At the moment, he only cared about bitter taste of coffee he found on Izaya’s tongue.

As soon as they parted, Shizuo reached behind his head, tugged his shirt off, and discarded it on the floor, followed by his sweatpants, which were the only garments he had over his legs. The heating in their apartment sucked, and he’d probably freeze his bare ass off if his blood wasn’t already pumping with fire.

Izaya smirked up at him. “Boy, Shizu-chan, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you take your clothes off that quickly. Did you enjoy my birthday present that much?”

Shizuo grunted against Izaya’s mouth, prying those devilish lips open to slip his tongue inside again. Those pictures had driven him crazy. Images of poses in which Izaya had photographed himself were glued to the back of Shizuo’s eyelids, images that Shizuo craved to bring to life beneath him. As Shizuo’s mouth trailed down to Izaya’s jaw and neck, sucking and nipping and biting, his hands began to roam.

Izaya was still tragically clothed. Understandable, considering the average temperature in their apartment, but unacceptable for the hardness Shizuo felt beneath the fabric of Izaya’s pants when he reached between them. A soft moan escaped Izaya’s lips, and he bucked up against Shizuo’s palm. This compelled Shizuo to lean back up for another kiss, swallowing any more sounds Izaya made.

However, before Shizuo knew what was happening, Izaya had raised himself up on his elbows, pushing Shizuo around until Izaya was on top of him.

Confused, Shizuo glared a silent question at him.

“Hmm… so what was it we did last night?” Izaya tapped his chin playfully as he smirked at the man beneath him. “It’s such a blur, you know. I think I hit my head against the headboard too many times. You were just _so_ enthusiastic!”

“Who cares let’s just do it all,” Shizuo said in a fast rush of breath at the same time reached for the top of Izaya’s sweatpants, but Izaya grabbed hold of his hand and pushed their fingers together until they were intertwined.

His other hand graced over the muscles of Shizuo’s torso. “I don’t know… I wouldn’t want to repeat any of the same tricks for Shizu-chan on his special day.”

Most of Shizuo’s blood was now gathered between his legs, and he’d rather Izaya just get on with whatever he was planning. “Are you allowed to be such a tease on my birthday?”

Izaya reached below and thumbed the head of Shizuo’s dick. “I wouldn’t if Shizu-chan didn’t enjoy it so much…”

Gasping, Shizuo thrust at the contact, but Izaya’s hand was gone already. It made him grind his teeth together in frustration, but Shizuo did like it. His muscles responded heatedly to Izaya’s mischievous frisks and nips around his body.

“I like this,” piped Izaya with a trill in his voice. “Shizu-chan is so generous. It’s _his_ birthday, but _I_ get the unwrapped, naked Shizu-chan like a gift to myself.”

“I’d like to fix that,” growled Shizuo, aiming again to remove Izaya’s clothing. He was distracted, once again. This time by Izaya’s plunge forward to clash their mouths together. Wet and open-mouthed, Izaya left a trail of saliva as he made his way down from Shizuo’s lips to his jugular.

“What did you see that got you like this, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked quietly, malevolence in his voice. His lips were close to Shizuo’s ear. “Which one did you like best?”

When Shizuo felt teeth nibbling on his earlobe, he couldn’t think straight enough to answer that question. _All of them_ , he wanted to say. _They were all the best._ He wanted everything in those polaroids, even if that was greedy of him.

“I wanna give you something…” came Izaya’s soft voice again, teasing and enticing. His mouth found Shizuo’s for a _painfully_ quick kiss before he sat up and looked at Shizuo with heavy lidded eyes. Izaya was wearing one of Shizuo’s sweaters, which was naturally too big for him and the collar hung off his shoulder, exposing a sharp collar bone. There was a warm color in his cheeks, and his black hair was mussed and sticking up.

He looked delicious. Shizuo wanted to devour him, but it seemed he had other plans.

Then, Izaya’s lips made their way down Shizuo’s chest. His fingers found one nipple while his mouth closed around another, and Shizuo mentally berated himself when he couldn’t help moaning. When Shizuo looked down, he noticed Izaya’s lips were smirking while his tongue did most of the work.

“Izaya…”

It came out low and ragged, and Shizuo’s fingers had dug themselves into sheets. Satisfied by the rasps coming from Shizuo, Izaya abandoned Shizuo’s nipples, which were now a swollen-looking red. He slithered down the long length of Shizuo’s body, pressing heavy kisses into the hollow spaces between ribs, onto the hard muscles of his stomach. Shizuo felt his skin twitching beneath Izaya’s mouth, beneath his hands. He watched the top of Izaya’s head as he travelled lower and lower…

The motions left Shizuo speechless. These weren’t actions Izaya did to him too often. Usually, their current roles were reversed.

Spreading Shizuo’s legs apart with his hands, Izaya fit himself neatly between them. His thumbs stroked circles into the inside of Shizuo’s thighs. A smile played on his lips as he stared appreciatively at the sight of Shizuo hard and exposed in front of him. Heat flashed across Shizuo’s face, and he had the impulse to touch himself.

Izaya beat him to it, though.

“Ah - !”

Shizuo’s hips launched forward at the sensation of a hand closing around the base of his cock, and Izaya tisked him. “Shizu-chan, you’re a year older today. You should have more self-control.”

Hissing, Shizuo tried to still himself. An impossible task, though, against the one hand already stroking softly at his length and another rolling his balls against a palm. He could feel beads of sweat peppering his forehead and his teeth scraping together. “C’mon Izaya…” he gasped. “What are you...”

“Shh…” Izaya leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of Shizuo’s dick, and all the words Shizuo had wanted to say were lost in a sharp intake of breath. Izaya’s tongue licked up the underside, once, twice, three times. “I’m treating Shizu-chan on his birthday, of course.”

 _That’s damn right_ , Shizuo thought as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment while Izaya’s breath ghosted against the sensitive skin. This wasn’t the first time Izaya had done this to him, but it didn’t happen too often. Izaya rarely gave head, which was fine with Shizuo, who enjoyed performing the act just fine. Izaya gave plenty else to Shizuo, all that Shizuo was thankful for and basked in. Whenever Izaya did blow him, though, on the days that were exceptional, it was absolutely amazing.

January 28th appeared to be one of those exceptions.

“Izaya…” he whispered fondly, watching from above.

“Hmm?” Izaya still smiled but didn’t look up, too preoccupied with gingerly tracing his fingers around Shizuo’s erect dick, like he wanted to savor the sight as much as the taste and Shizuo’s reaction. His thumb wiped away a drop of precum that had gathered at the tip.

Actually, Shizuo realized he hadn’t planned to say anything in particular, so he settled for “I love you.” The truest words he knew.

Izaya’s eyes flitted up to Shizuo’s face, his smile faltering. No matter how many times Shizuo said it, he always managed to make Izaya blush with those words. It was Shizuo’s own sort of secret weapon.

Liking the blush upon Shizuo’s cheeks, Izaya’s smile widened to Cheshire lengths as he dipped forward. “Happy birthday, Shizu-chan.”

His mouth closed around the hard cock.

Shizuo’s head immediately arched back into the pillow. His eyes shut. The mouth was warm, so warm and wet, and Shizuo was already making noises he wished he could stifle. But it was too good, it felt too good. Izaya only swallowed a little at first, and then his lips slid up and released the head with a lewd _pop!_ Then he took in more and more, and Shizuo could feel his tongue working around the thickness.

To Shizuo’s embarrassment, his legs spread themselves further apart against Shizuo’s will, craving more of Izaya’s contact. Izaya had a hand around him, too, and another trying to keep Shizuo’s hips still. Shizuo wasn’t the best at control, especially when Izaya was so good at this. Especially when Izaya took in an immense amount of Shizuo into his mouth, then pulled all the way back until his lips were just around the cock’s head, then all the way back down.

But Shizuo kept himself as still as possible, letting Izaya lead and do all the work. This really was a gift, an _amazing_ gift. Shizuo’s hands switched periodically between digging into the mattress and gripping frantically to the headboard, as long as he had a hold of something.

When Shizuo finally managed to open his eyes and look down, he reached a new level of wanton just at the sight below his waist. Izaya’s head was bobbing up and down, Shizuo’s cock disappearing and reappearing from the back of Izaya’s throat. Shizuo had such a vast adoration for the view of Izaya’s cheeks round and full with him, his lips tight around how thick Shizuo was.

 _Now_ this _would be a good picture_ , thought Shizuo shamelessly. If he had enough concentration in him, he might have looked for that damn camera, wherever it had disappeared to, and snapped a quick picture of Izaya’s red lips closed perfectly around Shizuo’s dick. Sucking and licking in a generous rhythm that made Shizuo moan obscenities and foreign deities.

He noticed some of Izaya’s fringe had fallen over his closed eyes, and Shizuo unclawed his fingers from the sheets to gently brush the hair aside. His eyes fluttering open to meet Shizuo’s, Izaya hummed appreciatively around Shizuo’s length, and Shizuo loudly cursed at the pleasure that caused.

When Izaya’s tongue flicked over the slit of his cock, Shizuo couldn’t help the rut forward in his hips. It was so good. But Izaya’s free hand clamped down against Shizuo’s hips in a way of saying Stop that. Shizuo really wished it were that easy, but Izaya’s pace was increasing, and his mouth was taking Shizuo in deeper with every turn. Then Izaya did it again; his tongue licked from Shizuo’s balls to the very tip of his cock, and Shizuo cried out with Izaya’s name. With fingers stroking the length that Izaya couldn’t reach with his mouth, Shizuo found himself quickly losing himself over the edge.

“I-Izaya! Please - I’m! I’m…! _AH…!_ ”

Shizuo watched as Izaya took as much into his mouth as was possible and felt the swallow of Izaya’s throat, coaxing Shizuo into his finish. It worked, and Shizuo’s eyes squeezed shut at the same time a strained groan caught on the gasps of Shizuo’s overwrought breathing.

Except, in the moment that Shizuo came, the warmness had disappeared around his dick, and there was the sound of rustling movement, and then -

_Click-CHHH!_

His breaths still coming heavy, Shizuo struggled to open his eyes. Not surprised in the least, the first thing his saw was another polaroid printing out of that damn camera.

One of the veins in Shizuo’s temple was throbbing, and the boiling in his veins contradicted the serene wave of pleasure that was still washing over him. Izaya grabbed the photograph and began shaking it, just like any of the others. He offered Shizuo a pleased-with-himself smirk, even with his lips swollen from just being around a dick.

“You’ve… You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Shizuo ground out, his temple throbbing.

“I need a picture from _every_ part of your birthday, Shizu-chan,” said Izaya innocently. “And this is definitely the best one yet!”

“You…!” Managing to sit up, Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s wrists while he had the polaroid in one hand, the photo in another.

“Ah! Careful, Shizu-chan!” said Izaya, “don’t bend the picture. I can’t help that you looked so good… An art _eest_ can never anticipate what his subject is gonna be.”

Shizuo flipped Izaya onto his back, but Izaya’s expression didn’t falter even at Shizuo’s manic grin. With Izaya under him, Shizuo remembered everything in the polaroids Izaya had taken of himself. The ones featuring positions that would put the _Kama Sutra_ to shame.

“If we’re going to keep these on our fridge,” Shizuo said seriously, “we better text everyone not to come over today.”

Izaya’s face lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo and drew him down into a deep kiss. Shizuo had the feeling there were still a lot more for them to do together for his birthday.

Some birthdays were nice for company and nights out at restaurants. Others, more often nowadays, were much better spent never getting out of bed at all. Those were the days worth photographing.


End file.
